Это море (This is sea)
by SaintCarabas
Summary: Sonic falls into the water. Based on Sonic X (3rd season). Eggman/Sonic, pwp without porn, everybody dies, don't judge me.


Это море.  
Он качается на его волнах.  
Он бесконечно парит и низвергается в пропасть. Интересно, продвинулся ли он куда-нибудь?  
Под ним – черная тьма, прошитая двигающимся светом, под ним - свет с разлитой в нем чернотой.  
Его как будто гладит множество бесконечно ласковых рук, и ему чудится в этом что-то близкое, родное и незнакомое, точно потерянная мать; это тянет тонкой болью в сердце.  
Он не делает попыток вздохнуть, он смотрит в воду и ничего там не ищет, ему… ничего больше не нужно, только бы (не) прекратилась боль.  
Он ненавидит море.

Сейчас – жестко и ярко. Он переворачивается на бок и удивляется тому, как тяжело, энергично и послушно его тело, и начинает что-то вспоминать.  
«Не упасть в море, не упасть в море» - ага, вот что-то такое он думал, когда его притягивало к синему и с волнами. Ну… ну ведь и впрямь не упал! Он думает про это со всей возможной гордостью, которую он может ощущать через легкий гул в помещении (?) отдающийся эхом в его голове.  
А вот кстати.  
Где он?

Соник озирается и думает: ну вот, он безо всяких предупреждений вломился в лабораторию Эггмана и улегся спать на чертовски жесткой штуке под яркой лампой. Стыд и срам. Позор джунглей. Дорогая мамочка скрежещет от разочарования своей железной челюстью в своем гробу – он думает это, когда легко спрыгивает с жесткой штуки, наводящей мысли о зубных операциях.  
(Какая еще мамочка? Ну… ударился он ощутимо. Это простительно).  
Соник оглянулся, увидел черный коридор и прошел. Он не искал открытых дверей и тут же нашел одну. За ней было большое, дышащее металлом помещение, наполовину заполненное темнотой и наполовину – светом мониторов. Соник машинально приподнял одну босую ногу от пола – было не то что бы холодно, но как-то не очень уютно.  
Он пялился на черную фигуру в кресле и чувствовал, как ему в голову лезет всякий идиотизм.  
Ну например: Эггман, какого черта ты вечно тут сидишь, подзаряжаешься, что ли? – ха-ха, как смешно, никогда не лезешь за словом в карман, молодец; ну или – Эггман, иди спать или гулять, шум твоих гениальных мозгов мешает мне лечь и заснуть.

Всякий идиотизм, который лезет в голову, когда тебе так странно и радостно.  
Он встал рядом с креслом, и Эггман вскочил и выругался.  
- Ну что такое? – улыбнулся Соник.  
- Черт тебя, призрак отца Гамлета! Стучись, когда входишь, хотя бы в свою деревянную башку.  
- Договорились, - кивнул Соник и не удержался, - и с тех пор доктор Эггман, оставаясь один, все слышит вкрадчивый деревянный стук.  
- Да ну тебя, - поморщившись, махнул на него рукой Эггман.  
На секунду они замолчали, потом Соник сказал:  
- Сколько я здесь валялся?  
- Сейчас какой год? – спросил в пространство Эггман, потягиваясь. Заметив выражение лица Соника, он быстро ответил: - Четыре часа. Ты валялся здесь четыре часа. Ну, или, немного больше – я ушел и не следил.  
Эггман посмотрел на Соника внимательней и спросил:  
- Ты в порядке? Выглядишь… ужасно. Даже омерзительно. ЭЙ!  
Соник открыл рот, чтобы сказать, как ему ужасно хорошо и как он задет такими словами, покачнулся, точно на волне, и опрокинулся вперед.  
Его обильно тошнило мерзкой морской водой.

Эггман вскочил, подхватил его даже не подмышки - поперек тела перехватил и понес. Забавно, Соник действительно чувствовал себя нормально, несмотря на извергнутые литры воды, но попытки вырваться из чужой хватки не сделал. Пол качался под его взглядом, и он закрыл глаза, слушая Эггмана. В общем-то, чтобы не слушать прямо сейчас Эггмана, надо было быть мертвым или глухим. Наверное, его было слышно на Зеленых холмах.  
- Ты многое пережил и сильно устал, я понимаю. Я включу тебе душ, и ты в нем утопишься. Я принесу камень с веревками и выкину твое тело обратно в море. Там ты найдешь приют, и я тоже буду спокоен, а когда моя империя будет честовать этот де… Нет. Заткнись. Не открывай рот. Что ты хочешь сказать?  
«Я тебя обожаю», - хотел сказать Соник, и на него обрушилась лавина горячей воды.  
Потом его терли жесткие руки («Омерзительный демон в песке и водорослях, прекрати дергаться!») а он пытался орать. Кажется, Эггман грозил запихнуть ему в глотку мыло, Соник не внимал и ржал с прибулькиваниями. Удивительно, он чувствовал в себе просто навалом энергии. Удивительно, он был жив.  
- Я удивляюсь, как тебя не убили твои друзья, - сказал Эггман. Он выглядел так, будто пережил атаку сбесившейся пожарной команды и сейчас стаскивал куртку.  
- Они находятся под влиянием моего невероятного обаяния, - ответил Соник. Он выглядел ничуть не более опрятно, зато был невероятно доволен. Он лежал на широкой кровати Эггмана, которую нашел, следуя за доктором, и тот был этим очень возмущен.  
- Зато на меня оно не действует. Скорее даже наоборот.  
- Мы с Тейлзом над этим работаем… - Соник перевернулся и со вкусом потянулся. - И нам осталось только получить твой волос или ноготь.  
Эггман повернулся и показал сжатый кулак:  
- Приди же и возьми!  
Соник засмеялся, перегнулся с кровати, схватил мокрые перчатки доктора и залепил ими тому в лицо. Тот бросился вперед и нырнул прямо в подушки, пытаясь схватить ежа за всякое, и побольнее.

Снова воцарилось полное разрушение под музыку из Бенни Хилла и свист летящих тортов; Соник был быстр и легок, Эггман был силен и целеустремлен; ни один из них даже пальцем друг к другу не прикоснулся, только предметы интерьера летали вокруг.  
- Тайм-аут, - задыхаясь, сказал Соник, подняв перед собой подушку.  
- Слабак, – бросил Эггман, опускаясь на развороченную кровать.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, свет выключился.  
- Высокие технологии.  
- Вот. А скажи ты то же самое, только с большим благоговением, и я не стал бы танцевать на твоей могиле.  
- А так тебе придется, да? Мне танго, пожалуйста.  
- Посмотрим на твое поведение.  
Они перебрасывались фразами, не вдумываясь их в смысл. В краткие моменты молчания темнота омывала их, смывая все помыслы и зарождая странную первобытную тоску. А потом и слова перестали нарушать ее силу, и только закручивались и стелились поверху, придавая тишине форму. Потолок слабо отдалялся и приближался. Двигались на нем пятна света от залива. Плыла по нему речь доктора.  
- …а умрешь ты, поскользнувшись на банановой кожуре. Я организую. И на твоей могиле даже не будет плакать волоокая вдова, потому что ты так бессмысленно тратил всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы мешать мне. Я поставлю тебе надгробье и напишу на нем: «Он жил глупо и помер из-за растения», и учителя будут водить к тебе экскурсии. Я… слушай меня!  
Побежденный растением глупец улыбался. Он лежал, прикрыв глаза, его грудь поднималась-опускалась от дыхания, и это ужасно отвлекало. Все в Сонике его ужасно отвлекало с самого начала. «Где я был в начале и где я сейчас», - иногда думал он, - «Куда бы я попал, если бы меня так сильно не сбили?».  
Он как будто ходил кругами, или поднимался вверх и вниз, ведомый силой, ему не подчинявшейся.  
И вот он смотрел на ежа, думал, что рядом с ним лежит тот, кто разрушал все, на что он хотел потратить всю свою жизнь. Эггман не знал точно, что должен чувствовать при этом.  
Сперва это казалось невыносимым, сейчас – успокаивало. Как бы то ни было, он двигался, и он начинал верить, что это и есть движение жизни.  
Он был ужасным, безрассудным оптимистом.

- На самом деле… чем ты занимался там? – спросил Эггман в потолок.  
- «Там»? – сразу уточнил Соник, не открывая глаз. Он внимательно слушал, надо же.  
- Ты свалил и заставил Тейлза следить ночами за небом в телескоп (как тебе не стыдно издеваться над ребенком?). Либо ты предавался моральному разложенчеству на южных островах, либо сражался с некими силами. Я лично в тебя верю и надеюсь на второе. Твой черед меня разочаровывать.  
- Я спасал китов и редких бабочек. А по звездам предсказывал исход своих операций. Тейлз. Предсказывал.  
Эггман посмотрел на него.  
- Ты ужасно презираешь меня, видимо, - просто сказал он.  
- Я уничтожал астероид.  
- Ужасно презираешь меня и мой ум.  
- Мы потеряли Билли. Я никак не могу сказать об этом его восьмилетней дочурке со светлыми косичками.  
- Ты очень высокомерное существо, ты знаешь об этом?  
- Это был маленький астероид. Очень маленький, но очень настырный, - сказал Соник, и в его голосе было что-то такое, точно наковальня, обитая бархатом, - прямо как ты.  
Поплыли минуты тишины. Темнота клубилась, преломляла лунный свет.  
Доктор… вообще даже слегка смутился после этого сравнения с астероидом. Но поражения не признал, он хотел сказать об этом ежу, взглянул на того и замолчал.  
Соник лежал, повернувшись к нему и смотрел, в глазах его отражались морские блики, они двигались и мерцали, превращали его взгляд то в яркий и пронзительный, то в неподвижный и бессмысленный. Эггману захотелось протянуть руку, загородить от неверного света этот взгляд.  
- Ты ждал? – услышал он тихий шепот, удивительно интимный и очень чужой.  
- Что?.. – переспросил Эггман. Он был обескуражен.  
Блики в темных глазах завораживали. Соник двинулся, облизнул губы.  
- Я имею в виду, - задумчиво сказал он, между бровями легла напряженная складка - ты ведь ждал. Что я вернусь, что я очнусь, что… ну, вообще.  
- Ну черт, - слабо сказал Эггман, - ты выражаешься ужасно. Я, в общем, догадываюсь, о чем ты. Да, я все ждал, пока ты сверзишься откуда-нибудь, чтобы я мог тебя спасти, потому что у меня ужасно милосердная душа.  
- Я был в космосе. Но я не могу тебе ничего рассказать, потому что я сам ничего не понимаю до конца.  
- Да знаю. Молчи.

Они не были друзьями, эти двое. Они были врагами только на словах.  
Если так подумать, то они не были друг другу никем. Но… вот же.  
Взаимопонимание между ними можно было потянуть, отпустить и услышать густой гул, как от толстой струны.  
Скрывать что-то было невозможно, но этого и не требовалось. Они были достаточно далеки друг от друга, чтобы не чувствовать на себе подобных обязательств.  
С ними не работали правила обычной дружбы или обычной вражды, они не могли точно сказать, что для них неприемлемо и что они могут простить друг другу.  
Обязательства? Права?  
Оговорите их при ярком дневном свете и на твердой земле.  
Эггман решительно протянул руку и коснулся пальцами груди Соника, тот дернулся и сжал его ладонь своей (качнулись и померкли блики в глазах). Потом зажмурился, рассмеялся и тут же оборвал смех, чувствуя чужое прикосновение к голове.  
А потом эти касания словно прорвали какой-то барьер, и мир изменился. Ничего не существовало, кроме ночи, все вымерло, кроме них.  
Эггман дернулся вперед; неверный, покачивающийся свет, щекочущий кожу и глаза вдруг ужасно взбесил его, хотелось сделать что-то сильное, тяжелое. Сломать кость, ободрать костяшки кулаков о чужие зубы, почувствовать кровь во рту и неловкость в прокушенном языке – то, что не растает прямо сейчас под этим светом. То, что оставит след, останется назавтра, иначе… иначе…  
_Иначе нас вроде как и нет._

Но рука, приготовившаяся рвать и бить, едва коснувшись другого тела, расслабилась и мазнула пальцами по коже. Соник судорожно вздохнул и вцепился шальным взглядом в переносицу Эггмана, а ладонью – в его шею.  
- Сними эту хрень, - прошептал он не своим голосом, - очки свои уродские.  
Первозданная злость в этих словах была восхитительна. Горячее тело под его ртом было восхитительно.  
Было бы так же восхитительно забыться и раствориться в этих ощущениях, но когда он пытался сжать тонкие руки сильнее, до крови прикусить зубами губы, он в ответ получал судорожные – судорожные, мать их, объятия. Как будто Соник спасался от чего-то и хватался за него. В его движениях не было желания, только ласка и горечь, и от этого безусловного доверия было больно. Как будто ему давали в долг, а он не способен его вернуть.  
Ну твою-то чертову мать, ну почему все всегда так сложно?! - так бы сказал Эггман пару десятков лет назад. Сейчас он думал – это жизнь, в ней ни в чем нет правил, сложных или простых. Любить или ненавидеть – смотри по ситуации.  
Он не мог возместить Сонику то, что тот отдавал всем - свою верность, свою свободу и свою жизнь, не спрашивая, нуждался ли кто-то в его жертвах. Потому что, естественно, нуждались, и неосознанно забирали силу своего героя.  
Ему не нужно было от Соника ничего, но и не принимать от него было невозможно.  
И поэтому он просто старался целовать если не нежнее, то осторожнее, обнимать теплее; Соник горячо дышал ему в шею, задевая ее губами. А в какой-то момент, они услышали стеклянный хруст и замерли, глядя друг на друга. Потом Соник звонко расхохотался:  
- И это конец моей невинности! Эггман, теперь ты обязан на мне жениться.  
- Дурила, - сказал Эггман и удивился, как сел его голос, - это мои очки. Черт, Соник, когда ты прекратишь уничтожать мои творения!  
Соник увернулся от тычка, продолжая смеяться, но рук с плеч Эггмана не убрал.  
- К черту уже все, - отсмеявшись, сказал Соник, и не объяснил, что именно «все» и почему к черту. Эггман понял по-своему, погладил ежа по ноге и, судя по реакции, оказался прав.

- Есть такая поговорка, - сказал Эггман, на его левой руке лежал Соник. И он, несмотря на то, что плавал в полусне, немедленно спросил:  
- Поговорка?  
- Поговорка, - подтвердил Эггман, - или присказка. Или притча. Старая и китайская… это народность такая на Земле. Не перебивай. Суть ее была в том, что чем больше отдаешь, тем… короче ты живешь.  
Он замолчал, потому что, кажется, точно упустил суть притчи.  
- Там проводилось сравнение с морем. Оно никогда ничего не отдает и только забирает, и потому оно так вечно и жестоко... что-то вроде этого, - сказал Эггман в окрасившийся розовым светом потолок.  
Соник дышал глубоко и ровно. У доктора затекала левая рука, но шевелиться не хотелось. Он с закрытыми глазами думал о жизни.

Собравшиеся по углам тени сперва замерли, а потом ринулись к двум живым. Утренний свет поблескивал на клубах тьмы жирными пятнами.  
Соник очнулся, чтобы увидеть, как стены растворились, как ломанулась к нему черная ночь.  
- Нееет! – разрывая глотку, закричал он, - Эггман, проснись, бежим!  
Он вскочил и за доли секунды до того, как провалиться в воду, успел увидеть, как развалился мир. Стены легли серебряными пузырями, рассвет распался на мельтешащие пятна на волнах.  
И вокруг уже не было уже никого, чтобы проснуться, и никуда нельзя было сбежать, и он замолчал. Вокруг плескала чернота, половинка луны плавала в ней срезанным ломтем; это море. Оно подхватило Соника, вознося и хороня в своих водах, гладило, успокаивало, шепча незнакомыми-теплыми голосами, обещая что-то вздохами…

Вечность? Свободу?  
Возможность брать то, что пожелает? Взамен на необходимость не отдавать.  
Он бесконечно падал и бесконечно парил.  
Он не делал попыток вздохнуть, ему было больно, но и эта боль понемногу уходила, ее омывала темнота.  
Он смотрел в воду, а потом увидел – белый и холодный огонек и сотни других, там, в черной глубине, прошитой блеклым светом. Он никогда не видел ничего более красивого.

Потом его из всех рук схватила и понесла ввысь, вглубь, одна – горячая и жесткая. Он покорно принял ее.


End file.
